


undo

by atk_97



Series: down in torrents [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, drunk jaebeom, established markbeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atk_97/pseuds/atk_97
Summary: .......i apologize if i didn't put the important tag because that's literally the idea behind this short thing i wrote ^^;; regardless, if you think i really should place an implied major character death tag, pls hit me up in the comments~
Relationships: im jaebeom/mark tuan
Series: down in torrents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	undo

"don't you think we'd make a cool family?"  
mark stares, assessing the younger's hushed demeanor "glad that you're finally seeing me that way, bbom-ah."

"'cuz listen...you're my best friend" jaebeom says, like that explains everything. conveying his feelings are one of jaebeom's weaknesses, you see. "and you're the best person i know."

mark quickly thought of recording jaebeom, his words and his actions. because you don't pass an opportunity to have the blackmail material of the century, spread it to friends and family to tease jaebeom.

mark refrained himself and toys with his wet phone, the cracks on the screen looked fresh but not really.

"oh yeah?" mark prods yet feigning disinterest, "tell me more."

jaebeom's clutches on his beer, hard enough to put nail dents on the can. "my family loves you more than they love me. they love you to the point that i'm jealous," jaebeom chuckles, "don't tell mom i said that." mark nods.

"and i love you", his voice brimming with emotion, " _fuck_ , i love you." the storm swirling in his glassy eyes were beautiful. mark also thought this. but it was also cruel of him, as mark believed these three words aren't meant to be said as mere afterthoughts.

afterall, jaebeom tends to express his feelings when he isn't sober, or he tries to. mark sighs, "jaebeom–"

"and you know what?" he interrupts. "you're like the prettiest– _no_ , the most gorgeous person i've ever seen in my life. you're incomparable to no one and you're really, _really_ beautiful it hurts." drops of beer sloshed at jaebeom's shoes, it's starting to lose it's coldness from being held for long. but jaebeom doesn't notice, it seems. he's been doing that a lot these days.

"you have always been there for me. you have been my best friend since we were kids, _christ_. you have put trust in me. you understand me best... it's like we're soulmates", he chuckles drily, "it's funny."

mark counts the beer cans, nine in total together with four soju bottles, littering the table, some even turned upside down, and one can was crushed.

"you mean so much to me." jaebeom continues.

such a cruel thing to say, mark thought. "you're so drunk jaebeom, you don't know what you're saying." an understatement, really. and the fact that jaebeom keeps on word vomitting, mark knows he's about to pass out any second now.

"you put me first in everything. you have struggled because of me. you're special and there's no one like you in this world." jaebeom drags his fingernails through his left arm, a trail of red lines form, he keeps going at it like the itch would never go away. mark can't do anything to stop him.

mark let his head rest on his palm, the other hand still holding his wet phone. "jeez, you could have said these earlier jaebeom-ah when–"

"jinyoung called, asking me how i've been. kept on nagging me i should take care of myself. as if i don't do that."

"think again, jaebeommie." mark scans the dingy apartment with one look, the sofa was moved haphazardly against the freshly punched television, photo frames were dishelved from the walls, books thrown, countless clothes scattered, and his unkempt long hair are haphazardly thrown in a messy bun. and if jaebeom cared enough, he would have known he hasn't showered in days.

"says that i should call them if i need help." jaebeom scoffs bitterly, he digs through his jeans pocket, searching for the one thing he's been holding onto since last week.

the struggle to get it out took minutes, his hands uncoordinated and with his head stuffed in cotton, jaebeom wouldn't know what's left and right.

"and of course you didn't call them. not even jackson." it wasn't a suspicion, mark knows. they _both_ know. "you could have called any of them, why didn't you?"

the necklace shines bright even under the dimming light over their head. "i forgot to give this to you. and i'm sorry if it's too late and i'm drunk but whatever, take it..."

"jaebeom, i can't–"

a tear forces its way from the corner of jaebeom's red rimmed eyes, the dark circles acting like scars that wouldn't go away.

"i mean" he sucks a breath and out, "hah, sorry. i'm really sorry. i'm so, so, sorry..!" a manic laughter escapes his chapped lips. there's a trace of blood on the side due to jaebeom's insistence of biting his lower lip.

"stop it." mark threatens, his voice colder than his soaked hands, "enough." his phone long forgotten, thrown elsewhere.

it didn't make a sound.

the mood shifts and jaebeom was feeling more dreadful every second, sobbing and failing to whisk away the tears. stupid tears for stupid mark. 

they just keep falling.

"that's enough, im jaebeom" but mark's voice fell on deaf ears. jaebeom will never hear him again afterall.

"happy anniversary, my love"  
an immense silence was the reply, jaebeom feeling sober as more seconds pass. no one but himself was at his dirty dining table. this realization was undeniably hard to take.

jaebeom abruptly stands. "take it, mark. take it! why aren't you taking this?!" with shaky hands and a pregnant pause, he held the necklace in front of him, the letters m and j dangling in the air, towards no one but empty space.

"take it! take it! this is for you mark! mark what the fuck just take it!" feeling dizzy, jaebeom sags down on the floor.

"please" he weakly pleads. "i want to make things right! come home..!"

and how could mark answer? when he's been wandering as a ghost inside jaebeom's apartment for days yet jaebeom doesn't know, doesn't hear, doesn't see mark.

and that's how it has been since he drowned.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> i apologize if i didn't put the important tag because that's literally the idea behind this short thing i wrote ^^;; regardless, if you think i really should place an implied major character death tag, pls hit me up in the comments~


End file.
